Never Alone
by gypsywriter135
Summary: This isn't goodbye, my love will follow you, stay with you, baby, you're never alone..."
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, here's the thing.

I've always thought that if one of the boys died, it just wouldn't work. So I've always kept them together. But I was listening to this song, and an idea started forming in mind. This is what the product was when I started typing. It was meant to be a One-shot, but it got WAY to long, so i broke it up into chapters. I'll post the first two tonight, just 'cause they are really short. The other ones are short too, just not as much as these two.

Anyways, here's the story. Possibly the saddest thing I have ever written...

Disclaimer: The TMNT and Co. are not mine. I just like to play with them.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

It was a closed casket funeral.

His family stood around the polished wooden box; it was plain and simple, just like he had been. He had never been as showy as his brothers. Always going for the most effective approach to get things done instead of the elaborate schemes his brothers came up with.

April sobbed quietly into Casey's shoulder as the larger man patted her back comfortingly, face twisted in an attempt to keep from crying himself. In fact, there wasn't a dry area in the fifty-foot radius around the display. His brothers were crying, each in their own ways. His father wiped tears from his eyes at regular intervals.

They had already said their goodbyes and now waited for the casket to be lowered into the earth. It was a sunny day, which didn't match the way the world seemed to be feeling at that moment. It should have at least been cloudy; more appropriate for the way his family and friends were feeling.

After one last shovel, the man in the hole motioned that all was ready. His family and two closest friends stepped forward and lifted the wooden box from the wheels on the ground and carried it forward. They gently lowered it into the dark earth and climbed out of the hole reluctantly. His father placed a gentle kiss on the casket before his remaining sons helped him out.

April handed them each a lotus flower. They all held it gently in their hands. Finally, his father stepped forward.

"My son," he said. "I know that you are in a better place now. Rest well, and watch over us, as you have done many times in the past. We miss you."

He gently laid the pink flower on the casket. His other sons did the same after saying their own pieces.

"I love you, bro. Don't ever forget that… I don't how we'll manage without you…"

"You were the best big brother ever, dude. It's gonna feel so empty in the lair without you…"

"I still can't believe you did that… You idiot… but I'll miss you…"

Casey nodded encouragingly as his friend came back to stand next to them. Then, the other members at the funeral came by and said their final goodbyes as well, laying a lotus on the casket as well. By the time the last person came by, the box was covered. And as the two men began to carefully shovel dirt back onto it, covering the pink flowers, one of his brother's began to moan in sorrow, another fell to the ground, unable to control himself anymore, and the last clutched the hand of another. His father leaned heavily upon his walking stick. April's sobbing became harder, and Casey's carefully built damn burst.

When the last shovel full of dirt was replaced, and there was no sign except the absence of grass of what lay buried beneath, the little family composed themselves and turned to the people who had come to pay their respects. His father spoke.

"There will be food and refreshments in Mr. Jones' house. All are welcome to stay."

There was a soft rumble of thanks across the mass of people as they headed inside, April controlling herself as Casey led her into the house. The small family remained at the grave for a few more minutes, saying silent goodbyes one last time.

"Come, my sons," Master Splinter said, turning to them. "Let us let him rest in piece for now. We must go and be good hosts."

His sons nodded, still teary-eyed. Two of them bent down to help the third up. He stood and rubbed his eyes hastily.

"Why did he have to go, Sensei?" he whispered.

The old rat put a hand on his youngest sons arm. "Perhaps we will never know," he said soothingly. "Just know that your brother will be waiting for _you_ when your time comes."

Michelangelo nodded and wiped the last tears from his eyes. He looked at his two remaining elder brothers. "So what do we do now?"

"We go and continue on, though there will always be a hole in our hearts," Master Splinter said. "Come, my sons."

He began to walk to the house in the middle of the woods. His three sons followed obediently.

Donatello put an arm around Mikey's shoulders and offered him a sad smile. "He'll be fine, Mikey," he told him, though his eyes clearly stated that not even _he_ knew what lay beyond this life. "He's probably watching us right now."

Mikey nodded and sniffed. He looked back at his last brother.

"What do you think, Raph?"

Raphael snorted. "I think he was an idiot for doing what he did and that he was selfish to leave us here alone…"

Mikey and Don had stopped walking and stared at their brother.

Raph's briefly replaced mask fell again as he thought of their dearly departed brother and the tears threatened to spill.

"I miss him already…" he whispered.

Mikey and Don walked forward to embrace Raph in a group hug; though all three of them had to admit that it just didn't feel right with only the three of them.

After a few moments, they all broke away and wiped their eyes a final time before heading into the house where their friends awaited them.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Did you guess who it was before I told you?

Hmm... well, on to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. It's REALLY short. Probably the shortest I have ever written. But as I said, it was originally supposed to be a One-shot, but it got away from me.

Disclaimer: TMNT are still waiting for me to get them...

P.S. Takes place seven years after the last chapter.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Raph angrily stormed into the kitchen and yanked open the refridgerator. He pulled out a bottle of water and then stalked to his brother's lab.

"Donny!" he growled.

The twenty-four year old turtle lifted his eyes from the computer screen he was looking at to see his angry older brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Punching bag fell again," Raph grunted, taking a swig from his bottle.

Don sighed. "How bad?"

"It didn't come open this time, though there may have been a spot that was close to having it spill over."

"You know, maybe it would be better if you invested in a new one. We've had that thing since we were sixteen."

"I'll get a new one when that one has absolutely nothing left in it."

Don shook his head. "I'll fix it after dinner, okay?"

Raph nodded and turned to the living room, where Mikey was watching T.V. He was clicking through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. The red-clad turtle sat down next to him and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Will you pick a channel already?" Raph exclaimed after twenty minutes and ten channel-clickings later.

"There's nothing on anyways," Mikey said moodily and flipped the remote to his brother. "You choose."

Raph grabbed the remote and clicked through the channels, coming to rest at a wrestling match. After watching it for a few minutes, he changed his mind and put on racing.

"Hey, go back!" Mikey said, looking at his brother, sitting up straighter.

"You just said I could choose!" Raph told him. "And I want to watch racing."

"Well, I changed my mind! I want to watch wrestling now! I had it first!"

"You gave it away, shell-for-brains!"

There was a startled grunt as Mikey tackled his brother, attempting to get the remote back. It eventually became a wrestling match of their own as Raph refused to let his brother have the remote, and because he was taller, he had the advantage.

"Give it back!"

"Make me!"

A little more tussel later, Mikey still had yet to obtain the remote. Raph held it above his head and Mikey jumped forward with a battle cry. Raph moved out of the way easily, and Mikey, going to fast to stop, flew into the large DVD collection next to the television with a loud _crash!_

Don poked his head out of his lab for a moment. "I'm not fixing whatever it is you two broke," he said before disappearing back to his computers.

"Look what you made me do, Raph!" Mikey cried, standing up after pushing the movies off himself. Raph stood chuckling beside him.

"I didn't make you do anything, Mike," he laughed. "That was all you."

Mikey growled and lunged at him again, only this time, Raph met him head on and soon had his younger brother in a head lock.

"Lemme go, Raph!"

"Don't think so, shorty!"

"Don't call me shorty!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to, you little-"

"Boys!"

The two turtles looked up. Master Splinter was standing in the hallway to the kitchen and living room. Raph immediately let his brother go and they both bowed hastily to their father.

"Enough of this. Clean up this mess, both of you, and then Michelangelo, you and Donatello will go out and retrieve dinner."

"Yes, Sensei," his two sons chorused.

Master Splinter sighed and returned to the kitchen, where a hot cup of tea awaited him.

In the other room, Raph and Mikey knelt down to pick up the DVD's.

"Nice going, Raph."

"Hey, I'm not the one who ran into the DVD's!"

"If you had just given me the remote back, none of this would have happened!"

"If you had just picked a channel then I wouldn't have had to choose for us!"

"Shell for brains!"

"Brat!"

"Bully!"

"Idiot!"

There was silence. Raph, smiling, turned to his brother. "Haha! I win! You couldn't even think of-"

Mikey wasn't paying attention. He was looking at a CD case in his hands, face pale and eyes wide.

"Mike?"

"Raph… I think… I think we should get Donny and Master Splinter…" Mikey replied.

"What's wrong? It's just a CD. We'll put it back where it belongs."

Mikey finally looked up with huge eyes at Raph. Then he turned the CD around to show his brother the front of it.

Raph's breath caught and his eyes mirrored his brothers. He grabbed it from Mikey as the younger turtle stood and raced to get the rest of his family.

In a familiar, yet almost stranger-like handwriting on the plain DVD in the CD case, were the words "Play Me."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Hehe! Oh, am I evil. I think that's the worst cliffhanger I have ever left... :)

*shines with pride*

There's a lot of firsts and worsts and bests in this story, I've come to notice... So I think you should click on the little button right there and let me know your opinion. You know you want too...


	3. Chapter 3

Whoot! Next chapter!

I decided to update now, because I am in an exceptionally good mood! :D Almost done with classes, turned in my portfolio, done with my term paper, and everything else is just going great! Thought I'd share my good mood with you all :)

Though, this chapter is probably the saddest I have ever written... ironic, huh?

Okay, enough of my babbling. Here you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. Oh, and the song "Never Alone" belongs to Jim Brickman and Hillary Scott and Lady Antebellum.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Don gently slid the DVD into the player and stepped back, remote in hand, sitting on the couch next to his father and younger brother. Raph was pacing behind the couch.

The T.V. was blank for a moment, and then the screen was filled with the familiar sight of Don's lab. That's all the small family saw for a few seconds and then there was movement as someone sat in Don's chair.

"Leo…" Mikey breathed, eyes glued to the screen. Raph's pacing had stopped.

A very young-looking Leo sat in front of the screen, looking very relaxed. He smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hey, guys," he said. "I hope you're doing well. But the fact of the matter is… if you're watching this then I am no longer here." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened with another small smile.

"Maybe I should start from the beginning. It's March 6, 2008. It's about…" his eyes shifted off the screen for a moment, "6:50. We've just had dinner. Mikey, you're playing a video game and Raph, you and you, Don, are in the garage, fixing up some last minute details on the Battle Shell. Master Splinter, you're watching your stories on that little T.V. Don set up for you. We're about to leave for patrol soon, so I don't have much time…"

He closed his eyes again and opened them after a moment, face becoming serious. "I'm not going to make it back home tonight… Though, if you're watching this… then I guess you already knew that… it's already happened…

"I woke up this morning knowing that tonight I am going to die. Don't ask me how, I just know. That's why I was getting all 'deep' at breakfast, Raph." He smiled. "I wanted to know if anyone else got that feeling… Guess not, huh?"

"I don't know what's going to happen tonight. I don't know anything except the fact that I'm going to die. Which is why… I' recording this. I don't know if I'll have time to tell you all this before I go, so I'm making this video in case I don't. I don't know how long it will be until you find this… days, weeks… months, shell, it might be years. But I'm glad you _did_ find it." He smiled comfortingly at them. "But the other purpose of this is to reassure you that whatever happens tonight, it was none of your faults. It was just the way it's supposed to be. If it doesn't happen tonight, it'll happen eventually. And there's nothing you or I can do to stop it. So stop blaming yourselves. That's my job."

Mikey let out a half sob, half choked laugh. Raph snorted and Don smiled a little, as did Master Splinter.

"So Don, stop beating yourself over the head about not being able to do anything to save me. I have a feeling that nothing will work anyways; it's just the feeling I get. And Mikey, you need to stop thinking that if only you were paying attention, you would have been able to prevent it. You're not God. And Raph, will you lay off yourself about not being fast enough? Because then it will have to be you, and I know that I can't live with the fact that one of my little brothers went before me. Master Splinter, please let the though that if only you hadn't let us go out, then I would still be alive. One us would have gone anyways, and then who knows who would be absent today? I know you guys. And I can guarantee that these are the things running through your heads. But, if it helps anyways, I forgive you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room, save for the picture of Leo on the screen, who was smiling softly.

"Anyways, there are a few things I would like to clear up. First of all… I would like to be buried out at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse. It's always been my favorite place and it's got so many good memories there. If it's too late, then don't worry about it. You don't have to move my body. I understand completely. Second of all, there's a small wooden box under my bed. If you could, please burn it. "

Leo's eyes shifted off screen quickly again, then focused back on the camera. "It's almost time to leave for patrol. So, I must leave you… for now. But before I go, I want to tell you that everything will be okay. And I wanted to leave you with some words from my favorite song."

Leo pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He smiled as he looked at the camera.

"Raph," he said. " 'May you always have plenty, your glass never empty.' And 'May you win, but stay humble, smile more than grumble.' That one might be hard for you," he snickered a little, "but I think that you can manage. Don, I hope "you find friends worth having, with every year passing, they mean more than gold.' And "when you face the unknown, wherever you fly, this isn't goodbye.' I know you. When you put your mind to finding out something, you're unstoppable. And Mikey, 'May your tears come from laughing,' and 'know when you stumble, you're never alone.' Be that light in the dark, baby brother. Things don't seem that bad when you are. And Master Splinter, 'I'll be in every beat of your heart.' I love you, father. I love all you

"And so I must go. 'I have to be honest, as much as I want it, I'm not gonna promise, the cold winds won't blow. So when hard times have found you, and your fears surround you, wrap my love around you. You're never alone.' I love you, and I'll always be here. You will never be alone, no matter what happens."

Leo smiled one last time and then reached forward. The camera went off, and the screen became black.

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

Sorry it's kinda short...

But like I said, it was originally supposed to be a one-shot that got a little out of hand. But this song is one of my favorites and is what inspired this fic to begin with. So, please review and tell me what you think? I would really like to know what you think, as this isn't a traditional song-fic... I tried something a little different and I like the way it came out. But I want to know your opinions :)


	4. Chapter 4

Whala! The last and final chapter!

Hope you liked the last one. I absolutely LOVE the song, and... well, you know the drill. Anyways, here's the final part. Kinda short again, but, ya' know.

Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine, nor is the song "Never Alone."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

The small family made their way up to their late brother's bedroom. After finally getting themselves together, (Mikey had refused to leave the floor, where he lay on his stomach in tears. Don had reached hysteria, and Raph couldn't breath, tears flowing down his face. Master Splinter seemed glued to the spot.) they had all made a silent agreement to honor their brother's final wishes, and so here they were.

"It's a good thing we buried him at the farmhouse," Don whispered.

Raph nodded once, arm around Mikey's shoulders.

"What do you think is in the box?" Mikey asked.

"We will find out soon enough, my sons," Master Splinter responded, reaching the door to Leo's room.

They hesitated. No one had been in there since… it happened.

Master Splinter took a deep breath and turned the handle, pushing the door open.

Light from the hallway illuminated the dark room. It was the same as it had been on that night… seven years ago. A fine layer of dust covered the contents, and there were a few cobwebs here and there around the room.

Master Splinter reached in and flicked on the light. It basked the room in light, warming it a little. It seemed to give courage to the family, and they made their way inside. The old rat carefully walked over to the small, neatly made bed in the corner, covered with dusty blue sheets. He reached under and brought out a small wooden box, just like Leo had said. His remaining sons looked over his shoulders, eyes wide and curious.

"Open it, sensei," Raph whispered.

Their father complied and gently lifted the latch on the box. There were hinges on the other side, and so it was able to sit up without falling back down.

Inside was an assortment of odd little trinkets. There were notebooks, pencils, CD's, pictures, a few little toys that the others recognized from when they were little, and a few colored pencils.

Master Splinter reached out and took the pictures, looking at them. They were of their family, through the years. The earliest seemed to be when the turtles were about seven. Which made since; that was the year Donatello had found and repaired an old camera.

"Look," Mikey said, pointing to the picture that his father had just turned to. "That was when we had met April and Casey."

"Gee, that was a long time ago…" Don replied.

There were other pictures; some of Leo and a brother, one of Raph and Casey covered in grease, one of April and Don covered in ash, one of Mikey and Raph covered in bandages. The one that caught all four eyes, though, was the one of them, Leo, April, and Casey at their wedding. That had been just a few weeks before… it had happened.

With a shuddering breath, Master Splinter placed them aside and pulled out the two notebooks. Opening them, his breath caught.

"I didn't know that Leo drew," Raph said, growling slightly.

There were pages upon pages of drawings, in both of the notebooks. Some were still life, others were of landscapes, some of people. But the majority of them were of the turtles and their father. Captured spectacularly, some colored, some black and white, were events from throughout their lives.

Master Splinter let Raphael take the notebooks, seeming to be captivated by the drawings, and took out the small CD case. Unzipping it, he found only a few discs in it. There were some Japanese songs, a few meditation ones, and the rest were a collection of random artists.

"There's the song that he read lyrics to us from," Don said softly, taking it out of its spot in the case.

"We can't burn this, sensei…" Mikey whispered. "These are mementos… and they are Leo in every way possible… we can't just get rid of them…"

"But he asked us too…"Don disagreed quietly.

"Do you _really_ want to burn these things, Don?" Raph snapped.

Don looked back at the CD in his hands. He shook his head. "No…"

"What do we do now?" Mikey asked.

The three brothers turned to Master Splinter.

"I feel that Leonardo would not mind if we kept these things…" he said. "To honour his memory."

Three faces burst out in relieved smiles.

"Let us take these downstairs and put them on display," Master Splinter said. "Come my sons."

The family of four made their way downstairs, where they proceeded to the living room. The pictures were placed around the room, and the notebooks were opened and now leaned against the wall on a table. The CD's were spread out, as well as the small trinkets and toys. They all stood back to survey their work.

As their eyes wandered around the mementos, each of their thoughts turned to that night…

_The four turtles were running out of steam; even Leo was grunting with effort as he took down another Purple Dragon._

"_Fall back!" he said suddenly, flipping into the air to avoid a punch to the head._

_There were three nods as his brothers began to retreat. Leo's sudden and panicked shout made them all turn to look at him._

"_Hurry!"_

_But that was the last thing they heard before there was a loud _BANG!_ Raph's, Mikey's, and Don's eyes went wide as they saw their brother fall in a heap. The purple dragons fled, running the other way as the brothers made their way to their leader._

"_Leo!" Don yelled, dropping down to check the damage. But there was no use; blood was everywhere. The bullet had pierced his plastron and entered his lung._

"_Don?!" Mikey asked fearfully, eyes only for his older brother. He was cradling Leo's head in his lap._

"_I… there's nothing I can do!" Don replied, tears forming in his eyes._

"_What'd you mean?!" Raph cried._

"_The bullet is in his lung!" Don snapped. "You think if there was something I could do, I would already be doing it!"_

_A coughing fit from Leo brought everyone's attention to the injured turtle. Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth._

"_Leo?"_

_Leo smiled comfortingly at his brothers as he drew in a shaky breath. "Don't… worry…" he was able to gasp out. "I'll always… be… here…"_

"_Leo, no…" Mikey whispered, shaking his head, tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls._

"_Love… you…" Leo gasped as another coughing fit racked his body._

"_Leo, don't you dare leave us!" Raph said, taking his brother's hand and looking into his eyes._

_Leo weakly shook his head. He let his gaze rest on his brothers. "Never… alone…" he whispered._

_Don and Raph exchanged a quick glance, then returned their eyes to their brother. Leo took another shaky breath, closing his eyes._

_He was having more trouble breathing, and after a few more seconds… his chest refused to rise again._

Mikey was silently sobbing, and Master Splinter and Raph had tears running quietly down his face. Don was shaking with sobs as well.

Suddenly, there was music playing. The three turtles and rat looked up, exchanging glances.

"Don… did you put that CD in the player?" Raph asked.

Don nodded. "But I didn't turn it on…"

As the four recongnized the song that was playing, a calm washed over them… and they smiled.

_May the angels protect you_

_Trouble neglect you_

_And heaven accept you, when it's time to go home_

_And when hard times have found you,_

_And your fears surround you,_

_Wrap my love around you,_

_You're never alone_

_My love will follow you, stay with you,_

_Baby, you're never alone_

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

I thought that I would put how Leo died in here. I toyed with it for some time, thinking about whether or not to say how it happened, and in the end, I decided to add it. I'm still not sure if I made the right decision...

Anyways, please review! I have finals this week, and reviews might help me study... ;)


End file.
